1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording-medium reproduction methods and recording-medium reproduction apparatuses, and more specifically, to a recording-medium reproduction method and a recording-medium reproduction apparatus which restart reproduction from a portion where reading can be performed if reading becomes impossible during reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording-medium reproduction apparatuses read a reproduction order specified in reproduction data stored in a loaded recording medium and perform reproduction according to the read reproduction order. The recording-medium reproduction apparatuses also allow the user to specify a stop operation, a fast-forward operation, and a fast-rewinding operation.
In conventional recording-medium reproduction apparatuses, for example, in DVD video reproduction apparatuses, a reproduction order specified in reproduction data stored in an optical disk serving as a recording medium is read and reproduction is performed. Therefore, if dirt adheres to or a scratch is made on the optical disk, since the reproduction order cannot be read, reproduction is stopped. To restart reproduction, the user needs to substantially fast forward through the reproduction data and to start reproduction at a point where the reproduction order can be read. This is inconvenient.